Another Love
by seriesshipper
Summary: What happens when the Elite Force faces new enemies and develop feelings towards each other? Will missions go well or does something else happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decited to write a story about Bree and Kaz since I haven't found any and I absolutely love them together. I just wish that the writers would put the two together. Another pairing in this story is Skylar and Oliver, obviously.**

Bree is sitting at the kitchen's table and reading her fashion magazine when she hears a groan coming from the elevator and soon Kaz stomps to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Bree asks and continues flipping through the pages.

"Skylar and Oliver are driving me nuts. Once again they are throwing hints towards each other and they don't even seem to notice that" Kaz explains while he's pouring orange juice into class.

"Tell me about it. It's so obvious they like each other" Bree says and puts away the magazine.

"I don't understand how they can be so blind. I mean, if I had something like that with someone I would notice it" He says and sits down beside Bree, brushing slightly her leg with his when taking the seat. Bree feels warm feeling travel through her body but she brushes it off.

"Yeah, me too" Bree says.

"Ugh! I can't concentrate" Chase exclaims when the secret elevator's doors open once again and he comes out.

"Let me guess, Oliver and Skylar?" Bree asks.

"So you guys have noticed it too?" Chase asks frustrated and takes a seat across from Kaz.

"I think even Mr. Davenport has noticed it and he's not really sharp" Kaz says and Bree chuckles lightly at that.

"We have to do something about it because it's harming our mission here. I can't think when I have to hear all the 'aww Oliver you're so funny' 'No, you are' 'I think you are the most beautiful girl on the world' 'Oh stop it silly'" Chase whines and mimics their voices.

"Don't forget the 'Oops, I dropped my pencil'" Bree mimic Skylar and bends down like Skylar would do.

"That's a classic one" Kaz says and tries his best not to look Bree's ass while she's bending down.

"I'm just so sick of it" Chase says. They hear soon familiar laughing coming from the elevator and Skylar steps out followed by Oliver.

"What's so funny?" Kaz asks even though he isn't really interested.

"Oh nothing. Oliver is just so funny" Skylar says and Bree sneers at that.

"What? You don't think I'm funny?" Oliver asks, his brows furrowed.

"Not really" Bree answers honestly and Kaz smiles at her. That is one of the things Kaz likes about Bree. She was always honest and wasn't scared to say what she really thought about things. If he wanted to hear an honest opinion she was the one he would ask.

"That just hurts" Oliver says and pretends to be hurt.

"Wait, guys can you hear that?" Skylar suddenly asks when she hears like something is flying outside the window.

"Hear what?" Bree asks but soon the window beside her breaks into a million pieces.

"Watch out!" Kaz yells and immediately covers Bree, shielding her with his back. It's like a reflex to him. Bree buries her face against Kaz's chest and holds on to him. Chase ducks under the table and Skylar and Oliver cover themselves. They all wait for a moment before anyone moves.

"What was that?" Oliver asks and lets go of Skylar, whom he had clung to.

"It's a rock and there's a note tied to it" Chase says when he crawls out of his cover and takes the rock in his hand.

"Are you hurt?" Kaz asks worried and moves Bree's hair away from her face so he could properly see if there was any damage. Bree doesn't move for a second and she just stares into his brown eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Bree asks when she recovers from her trance and checks that Kaz is okay too. She feels her heart pounding hard on her chest and tries to calm herself down. Just being so near Kaz makes her body feel like jelly and thinking about the fact that he had literally thrown himself on top of her to save her life makes her head spin.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Kaz says and stands up, helping Bree getting up in the process.

"It's a threat" Chase says as he reads the paper.

"Guys! What was that?" Mr. Davenport exclaims loudly as he comes from his room to the kitchen.

"Kaz, I'm telling you, if you're playing football inside again I'm going to lock you up in the basement!" He warns and stops when he sees the damaged windows.

"Don't blame me!" Kaz defends himself.

"It wasn't Kaz" Chase says and reads the paper out loud: "Stop playing heroes, you can't win us. We are going to destroy each of you one by one and there's nothing you can do. Ps. We are also sick of Oliver and Skylar".

"What?" Skylar asks with high pitched voice.

"Why they had to ruin the windows, again?!" Mr. Davenport cries and ignores the threat.

"What do we do?" Bree asks.

"I don't know but we can't discuss it here, they might hear us. Let's all think about it for a minute and then meet up in the basement" Chase says before they all separate in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

"So here's what I've been thinking" Kaz says when he arrives to the lab.

"Oh no, this can't be good" Bree says and Kaz gives her a dirty look.

"Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should use someone as a bait and then capture Roman and Riker" Kaz explains, obviously proud that he had thought of something somewhat smart.

"Like I said, no good" Bree says.

"What do you mean? It's a great plan" Kaz tries to defend himself.

"And how were you going to capture them? Last time I checked they can change forms and they can easily escape from a cage" Oliver says matter of factly. Kaz is about to say something but since he has no better idea he closes his mouth.

"Actually I think that Kaz is onto something" Chase says.

"Maybe we could make the 'cage' by using unbreakable glass" He continues and starts making models with Mr. Davenport's high tech devices.

"That's a good idea but who will be the bait and how we get them into the cage?" Skylar questions.

"I can be the bait!" Bree volunteers. Roman and Riker had been really good looking so why not be the damsel in distress.

"That's not gonna work since they don't want you, they want those three" Chase points out.

"Bummer" Bree says. Kaz can't help but feel a little bit jealous, not that he would ever admit it. Few weeks ago when they had their first encounter with them Bree had been all over the two guys. That was enough for Kaz to hate them even more.

"How about Skylar?" Bree asks.

"No way, that's too dangerous!" Oliver exclaims.

"Calm down Oli-pop. I think she can defend herself" Kaz says.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Skylar says and rubs reassuringly Oliver's left arm.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asks, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sure. Don't worry" Skylar says and gives him a small smile.

"When you two lovebirds are ready we should make a plan" Chase says and both Skylar and Oliver turn completely red.

"We are not.." Oliver starts but Kaz cuts him off by saying 'yeah, right'.

"Since Skylar is the bait she will go there first and the rest of us could go there in two pairs because that way we aren't as easy targets as we would be in group but we still wouldn't be alone. And since they also want Oliver and Kaz they shouldn't go together so I can go with Oliver and Bree can go with Kaz. Thereby there is one bionic heroe and one superhero in one pair" Chase explains.

"Sounds good" Kaz says, truly happy that he was paired up with Bree.

"Fine by me" Bree says with smile and Oliver just groans since he still doesn't like the idea that Skylar will be the bait.

* * *

Few days later the group is ready to go to their mission. The plan is that Skylar will go to the alley where Kaz had come across with them last time and since they seem to track the group's every move they certainly will be there. And since Skylar is alone they can't let the opportunity to go by. Once the two have arrived and are about to capture her, Oliver and Chase will go help her while Bree and Kaz are standing by incase they need help.

"Is everything clear? Mr. Davenport sent a message that the glass cage is already in place and hidden" Chase says.

"I'm still not sure about this" Oliver says nervously.

"Oliver, it will go just fine" Skylar tries to convince him but he doesn't believe it.

"No it's not. They are going to capture you and there's nothing we can do about it" Oliver stresses out.

"Have a little faith in your girl, buddy" Kaz says and hits Oliver's shoulder.

"Yeah, incase you haven't noticed, she's a badass" Bree says.

"Aww, thanks sis" Skylar says and punches Bree's stomach like she always does when she shows her love to her.

"You're welcome" Bree rasps out and tries to breath. She really hits hard.

"Okay then, let's go!" Chase orders and everyone follows him.

* * *

"How long do we have to stay here again?" Kaz whines as they are lying side by side on the roof.

"Stop whining and concentrate. I'm sure they appear soon" Bree says.

"But I'm hungry and bored" Kaz continues.

"Are you serious? You could've eaten before we left"

"Yeah, but one's is not suppose to fight with a full stomach"

"I'm pretty sure that applies to swimming"

"Maybe"

"If you are really hungry I could go and get us some milkshakes" Bree offers and looks the boy next to her.

"Really?" Kaz asks eyes full of childish joy.

"Yeah, it'll only take a second"

"Cool, I'll have a strawberry flavoured"

"Okay, one strawberry coming up" Bree says and stands up from her position and starts running. It takes only a few minutes before she's back with two milkshakes, one strawberry and one chocolate.

"Here you go" Bree says and gives Kaz his milkshake and lies down next to him once again.

"Wow, that was fast" Kaz says with amazed voice.

"Well, you know who you're talking to right?"

"Yeah, but it's still pretty impressive"

"Thanks" Bree says and she can feel her cheeks warming up a bit. They stay like that for a while, drinking their own drinks, side by side, in complete comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. After a while the two villains appear out of nowhere and they try to capture Skylar.

"We're going in" Chase speaks to their ear-bud "Bree and Kaz, stay where you are"

"Now this is more interesting" Kaz says and glances down where the combat is about to begin. They watch from the sidelines as their friends battle against the shapeshifters who have taken a form of something that's between a soldier and an animal.

"Well that's just creepy" Bree comments.

"Guys, we might need your help soon" Chase speaks up. They get up from the cold roof and Bree wraps her arms around Kaz's neck, since he's going to fly them down. But before he moves Bree speaks up.

"I never thanked you for saving my life the other day"

"No biggie" Kaz says casually like it's something he does every day.

"It is a big deal, so thank you" Bree says with a smile and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, if that's my reward maybe I should save you more often" He says with a grin and Bree sneers at him.

"Oh shut up" She says and rolls her eyes.

"Yes ma'am" He says before landing them down on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this seems like it's going super fast or something, I try to slow things down if you want. :)**

Kaz lands them securely on the ground and Bree lets go of his neck. She sees Chase fallen on the ground and rushes over.

"Are you okay?" She asks from his brother who nods.

"Yeah, I just don't know how we can stop them" He says and looks at the massive hurricane in front of them. Bree didn't even notice that they had switched their form before.

"Actually I do" Chase corrects "Bree run as fast as you can to the opposite direction that the hurricane is swirling, that way you're creating a vacuum effect and eventually they are going to tear apart from each other".

"Okay" Bree says.

"Guys, give Bree some room" Chase orders and Bree starts running remarkably fast around the hurricane. She uses all her muscles and tries to speed up. The wind that's coming from the hurricane is making Bree's work harder. The others back away from the trio when Bree's speed is fast enough and she starts magnetizing things closer to her.

"Guys, the wind is too much" She informs the others but still keeps going. There's no way she's going to back down, not when her friends trust her to beat the bad guys.

"You can do it" Kaz says "Just focus on something good and ignore all the pain you must be feeling"

"Thank you very much, I wasn't thinking about the pain before you mentioned it" Bree curses and feels like her feet are on fire. She continues running and it feels to her like she's been running for hours when actually it's only been a few minutes.

"Bree they're slowing down, it's working" Skylar says happily and watches as the hurricane slows down.

"I can't do this, I'm too tired" Bree says, feeling her head spinning more and more in every second.

"Yes you can, it's over soon" Oliver says.

"Bree use all the energy you have left and run super fast, they're going to separate in a second" Chase says. Bree wants to punch her brother for saying that, wasn't it what she was doing all along? She's too tired to talk and she orders her feet go faster, no matter how impossible it feels. Chase wasn't lying, huge blast separates the twins and sends all the others flying through the air. Bree hits the ground and she tries to stay awake but her eyelids have another idea and soon everything blacks out for her.

* * *

Kaz opens his eyes slowly and he rubs his head since he hit it to a rubbish bin. He gets up carefully and looks around him, trying to understand what had happened. The first one he sees is Skylar, who is waking up and next to her is Oliver. Chase is a few meters away from them but he can't see Bree or Roman and Riker anywhere.

"Where's Bree?!" He shouts and he feels panic taking over his body. He has a sick feeling in his stomach and he doesn't like it at all.

"What?" Oliver asks, clearly trying to recover from the hit.

"No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening" Kaz mumbles and starts pacing around. He tries to find something that indicates Bree still being there but he finds nothing.

"They took her" Chase says, almost whispers.

"This is all your fault!" Kaz shouts to Chase and pushes him backwards.

"No it's not!" Chase shouts and pushes him back.

"You were the one who told her to run and use her all energy, you are the reason why they took her!" Kaz bashes. That's the last straw and Chase attacks him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Guys stop it!" Skylar shouts and tries to get the two boys away from each other's throats.

"It's no one's fault!" Oliver says, lifting Kaz up in the air by using his super strength. Kaz tries to get away from Oliver's grip but he's too strong and eventually gives up.

"Can we please now concentrate on getting Bree back?" Skylar asks. She's really worried about her friend, sister. She doesn't want anything more than to get her back.

"We could, if mister hothead here would keep his emotions under control" Chase says in a piqued voice. Kaz just glares at him and doesn't say a word.

"He will" Oliver answers for his friend and finally lets go of him, now that he feels he's cooled down.

"I don't understand why they took Bree. I mean, they could've taken one of us but instead they took her" Skylar wonders. It was strange, their so called mission was to destroy superheroes but instead they took Bree.

"Maybe they saw her powers and thought she was a superhero" Kaz says.

"Or they want to take advantage of her bionics" Chase says. He has an odd feeling about all of this. "We have to go home and tell Mr. Davenport".

"He's going to freak out" Oliver says.

"No! Not my precious little princess!" Mr. Davenport cries out and hugs a pillow that has his own face printed on it.

"I think they're going to use her bionics somehow, maybe they want to know how to create them" Chase says and Mr. Davenport's worried face turns into even more worried look.

"Well we have to hope that Bree doesn't give anything up before we manage to find her" Mr. Davenport says.

"Where do we start?" Kaz asks, his poker face on. He wants to save Bree from those guys, no matter what. There's no way he's going to let them hurt her in any way.

"Let's go to the lab and use the GPS locator, if that's not gonna work then we have to check every security camera there is to try and find her or something that can lead us to her" Mr. Davenport says.

"We can go check if they are still in the same place where they took me" Skylar informs and takes Oliver's hand in hers.

"Okay but I'm pretty sure they've changed the scenery already since they know we're after them" Mr. Davenport says.

"We call you as soon as we get there" Oliver says.

* * *

Oliver feels butterflies starting to grow in the pit of his stomach when he realizes their hands are still entwined.

"She's not here" Skylar says disappointedly when they arrive and no one's there.

"I inform the others" Oliver says but regrets it, since he has to let go of Skylar's hand in order to take his phone out of his pocket. He searches Kaz's number and sends him a message. He feels bad for his best friend who obviously likes the girl but at the same time he's happy that Skylar is safe.

"I wish she's okay" Skylar whispers. It's strange seeing her that way, so vulnerable when normally she's hard as a rock.

"She's going to be okay, we will find a way to get her back" Oliver comforts her.

"I know it sounds weird but I kind of wish they would've taken me instead" Skylar admits.

"I don't" Oliver answers immediately. Skylar doesn't recognize the look on his face but it's sort of a mixture between joy and sadness.

"Why? You think it's better that they took her?"

"Yes, no, I mean kind of. Think about it this way, if they had taken you, you would probably be dead already since they want to destroy us but they aren't going to kill Bree just like that. Not when she's bionic. I'm sure they want to know more about her abilities and that buys us enough time to find her"

"I never thought that" Skylar says and can't help but feel a little bit better.

"Thank you" She says and takes his hand again.

"For what?" He asks. Oliver can feel his cheeks turning red but he hopes Skylar doesn't notice it.

"For taking care of me and making me feel better" She says with a small smile.

"Anytime" He says and also smiles. They stay like that for a minute before Oliver starts to lean closer, Skylar imitating his actions. Their lips are only inches away from touching and Skylar can feel Oliver's warm breath hovering near but before they meet Oliver's phone goes off and the moment is gone.

"It's Kaz, he says they found a lead" Oliver says and awkwardly rubs his neck.

"We better go then" Skylar clears her throat and says.

* * *

In the meantime, Bree is slowly opening her eyes, feeling her head heavier than ever. There's loud noises coming from around her and she blinks her eyes wildly, sudden light making it hard to see anything. She tries to move her body, but her arms and legs feels to be bound with something metallic.

"Good you're awake" Some older man says with Russian accent.

"Where am I?" Bree asks with raspy voice and finally can see around her.

"Don't worry about that, you're in good hands" The creepy doctor looking man says and raises a big needle in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter contains some false facts. I tried my best and hopefully it's not completely untrue. :D**

* * *

"What's that?" Bree asks in horror and looks with wild eyes the huge needle.

"It's something that will make our talk a little easier" The mad man says and goes a little closer to Bree.

"Hold on a minute. Let's see if she's going to talk without the truth serum" Familiar voice says and Riker's head pops into her vision.

"What do you want from me?!" She asks angrily. Sure, she thought that the boy was cute when she first met him but his cuteness faded away the same second as she found out he was a bad guy.

"We want to know how you have powers. We know for a fact that you're not a real superhero" He says.

"Why? Do you want to create an army or something?" Bree sneers.

"That sounds pretty good, thanks for the tip" He says playfully.

"Forget it, there's no way I'm going to tell you" She says and mentally crosses her arms against her chest, since she's not actually capable of doing so.

"You can't exactly resist it once we inject the serum but I thought it would be nicer for you to do it this way"

"Tell me why you want to know and maybe I tell you"

"You're a tough one aren't you?"

"That's my middle name"

"Well then, it can't hurt right? We want to give our father his powers back. You see your friends, Oliver and Skylar and what was the one..?"

"Kaz" Bree says and just saying his name out loud makes her feel like she's betraying him.

"Oh right, Kaz. Well those friends of yours ruined my father's life"

"They saved him"

"No they didn't, they broke him. He's broken and we need to fix him"

"That's just crazy"

"Now that you know are you going to help us or what?"

"No way!"

"Okay, then we have no choice.. Dr. Ivanovich, inject the serum" Riker commands and the doctor sounds more than happy. Bree tries to struggle back but she can't move so that doesn't leave much choice but to let him inject the serum.

* * *

Chase, Kaz and Mr. Davenport are watching the big screen in the lab when Oliver and Skylar arrive.

"Good you're back" Mr. Davenport says.

"What did you find?" Skylar asks.

"You see these red marks?" Kaz asks and points the marks on the screen, each being not so far from each other.

"Yeah?" Oliver asks skeptically.

"These marks show us five latest places where Bree has been" Kaz explain and excitement is evident in his voice. He's happy that they actually found something that could lead us on the right track and one step closer to Bree.

"But we haven't got a signal for the past hour or so, so it means that wherever they're keeping her our signal can't reach there" Mr. Davenport clarifies.

"So how do we find her?" Skylar asks, not really impressed by their lead.

"We have to check all these places and see if there's something where she could be, maybe a building or subway station or something" Chase says with his leader voice.

"Why can't we just pick the newest mark and go there?" Oliver asks.

"It only shows the five places at once. We don't know why it doesn't show us the time, it just shows the marks" Mr. Davenport says, still puzzled by the fact.

"Have you tried that button…?" Oliver asks with 'are-you-kidding-me' voice and points the blue button on the right corner that says 'show timeline'. All three look ashamed and reddish and they mumble something like 'it wasn't there before' 'where did that come from?' 'I don't understand how it got there'.

"Boys.." Skylar shakes her head. Oliver pushes the button and now the screen displays times also.

"So I guess that's where we're going" Chase says, still slightly embarrassed.

* * *

"I'm telling you, this doesn't work" Bree says, trying to sound brave and all but the truth is, she's terrified and she wants to get out of there.

"Okay first question, who do you prefer more Oliver or Kaz?" Roman asks now that he joined them.

"That's not even a proper question, obviously Kaz, he's like the best there is" Bree says and curses afterwards. The serum really does the trick.

"That's interesting" Riker chuckles.

"Now that the test round is over let's move on. Who gave you your powers?" Roman asks. Bree tries to fight back but it's like she can't control her own tongue and the words just come out of her mouth.

"Mr. Davenport and his brother did"

"How?"

"By using bionic chips"

"What?"

"They planted bionic microchips in our necks by using portable bionic chip transference device and fused them to our nervous system"

"Are there any side effects?"

"There might be since the bionics are incompatible with an organic brain and nervous system so it might cause glitches and errors"

"Are they reparable?"

"Yes they are"

"Is it possible to remove the chips?" Riker asks and Bree doesn't want to answer.

"Yes, the device can also remove the chip in seconds" She answers and wants to punch herself. She just revealed the most important secret in her life and now they could use that information.

"It's a good thing we had our engineers made some of Davenport's inventions since we thought they might come handy" Roman says, pleased with himself.

"How did you get the designs?" Bree asks.

"It's not important. I'm sure this is the device, Am I right?" Riker says and lifts the device in his hands.

"Yes" Bree answers. Damn you truth serum.

"We weren't sure what the device was since it only said BCTD in the designs, but thanks to you we can now save our father" Roman says.

"You have been great help and don't worry, the truth serum will wear off in a couple of minutes" Riker says.

"Now all we need is a chip sample so we can create them more" Dr. Ivanovich says and sounds like total maniac.

"Get the chip out of her!" Roman commands and gives the device to Dr. Ivanovich.

"No! Please don't!" Bree shouts and starts to panic.

"Sorry love, it has to be done" Riker says but his voice is nowhere near sincere.

"No! Don't do it! I'll do anything you want! Just don't take it!" Bree starts crying when the device goes nearer to her neck.

"Please don't go! Help me! Don't let him do it!" She shouts after Roman and Riker who leaves the room.

"I'm sure this doesn't hurt" Dr. Ivanovich says before turning the device on.

"No!" Bree screams the last time before her bionics is taken away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and positive comments. I never imagined this story could get so much support and love, so thank you! I love you all! 3**

* * *

Oliver, Skylar, Chase and Kaz all are walking across the streets and looking something that could lead them to Bree.

"The mark says it's here" Chase says and looks away from the screen that's in his hand.

"But there's nothing here" Kaz whines. He is right, there's nothing but rubbish bins and dark corners, but then again, isn't that what attracts the Shapesifters?

"Let me scan the area and see if there's any secret doorways or something" Chase says and is about to begin when he hears a loud scream which makes his ear hurt a little.

"What was that?" Skylar asks when she obviously heard it too.

"What was what?" Kaz asks confused since he has no idea what the other two are talking about.

"It's Bree" Chase says and walks to the direction where the sound came from.

"That was Bree? It sounded like stabbed pig" Skylar says. Chase looks at her with worried look.

"Wait. They're hurting her?!" Oliver asks horrified.

"Sounds like it" Skylar says.

"Her voice is coming from here. Oliver use your super strength to move this rock" Chase says and Oliver nods, easily moving the huge rock away. There's a metallic door behind the rock and Oliver tries to open it with no success.

"I can't open it. I think it's locked somehow" Oliver says.

"I can try and hack it" Chase says.

"Don't bother" Kaz says and uses his pyrokinesis to melt a hole to the door. Another scream comes from the distance and now they all can hear it. Kaz feels his anger building up inside and he can't wait to burn the bad guys down.

"Let's go!" Chase says and starts running towards Bree's voice.

* * *

Bree has never felt worse. Her bionics are gone so she gets easily hurt and it doesn't help that Dr. Ivanovich is using her as his personal voodoo doll and cuts the skin off of her arm, wanting to run some tests to see if there is something special about her DNA.

"Please stop it! It hurts!" Bree cries and feels blood dripping from the cut in her right arm. She's still bound to the chair that looks like the one they have at dentist.

"Don't worry dear, I don't need your skin anymore" He says and turns his back at her.

"We got visitors, did you get everything you need?" Roman asks.

"Yes I did" Dr. Ivanovich answers.

"Good. Now, give her the poison and let's go. Her friends are here" Roman says before leaving.

"They're here" Bree says to herself and smiles a little. They were able to find her. She's going to be okay.

"This is going to hurt a little but you'll feel better once the poison has spread to your whole body. Some say it feels like peace" Dr. Ivanovich says and injects the poison into her circulation.

"You're killing me?" Bree asks, sweat dripping from her forehead, too tired to scream or react to the pain.

"Yes my dear, this poison will kill you in the next hour. Now our time here is done. See you in heaven, or hell" He says before quickly leaving, Bree watching as he goes, feeling the poison spreading already.

* * *

Chase uses his force field to block the bullets that's coming to their way. They are in some sort of a huge lab, scientists being everywhere and running away from them, shooting them when they get the chance. Oliver uses his cryokinesis to freeze some of the enemies and Skylar shoots them with plasma while Kaz uses his fire grenades.

"Can anyone see Roman or Riker?" Skylar asks.

"No, I can't see anything else but these scientists. Why they need so many of them?!" Kaz wonders.

"Maybe they're plotting something huge" Oliver reasons. They come to the end of the corridor and there's three different directions where they can go.

"Kaz, take the left one, Oliver and Skylar go straight forward and I go to the right. The one who finds Bree informs others immediately, our number one priority is her and not Riker and Roman" Chase says, although it's pretty obvious they're here for her.

"Copy that" Kaz says before he starts running. The hall is long at it feels like it continues forever. There's only a few people left and he figures that's not the way to the exit.

"Bree?!" He starts shouting, hoping that she hears him.

"Are you here?!" He continues and looks behind every closed door, always preparing himself for the worst. But this is Bree they're talking about, she's not dead, she can't be.

"Bree?!" He shouts again. Not far from him Bree can hear his voice and she feels a single tear falling down her cheek, Kaz found her.

"Kaz?" She tries to use her voice but it's not more than a whisper.

"Kaz?!" She tries again and manages to get it out louder. Kaz hears her voice and sprints to the door, kicking it open. He freezes for a second when he sees her. She looks awful, she's really pale, there's blood coming from her other hand, she's all covered with sweat but at the same time she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"You found me" Bree says happily and a few more tears escape.

"Of course I found you" Kaz manages to actually use his voice and he rushes over her, gently moving her hair away from her face. He looks the metal objects that keep her in place and melts them away, careful not to touch her skin.

"Kaz, they took my bionics" Bree whispers when he has melted the last object and Kaz tries hard not to show that he's horrified, she was scared enough already.

"How?" He asks.

"They used truth serum to me and I had to tell them everything I know, they know how to make bionic humans. They took my chip" She admits.

"It's okay, you had no choice" He says and helps her to sit up.

"That's not even the worst thing" She says.

"What can be worse?" Kaz asks and she can see how worried he really is.

"I'm dying Kaz. Before they left they injected me with some poison and it's spreading. I have an hour if I'm lucky" She says. Kaz feels it hard to breath, this can't be happening. He doesn't say anything to her, he has to tell Chase.

"Chase, I found Bree but they took her bionics away, they have her chip" Kaz informs Chase and the others by using his ear-bud. He hears Chase cursing on the other end. "And she's.., they injected her with some poison and she has an hour at most left to live"

"Get her safe, we try to get her chip back" Chase says, trying to sound tough and brave but everyone knows he's dying, mentally.

"Alright" Kaz says. He puts gently her not-hurt arm around his shoulder and secures her by putting his hand on her hip.

"Can you stand up?" He asks and Bree nods, standing up slowly. They start walking away from the room but Bree feels the pain spreading in every step. Kaz's head is spinning and he can't believe the fact that the girl he's holding on is going to die. He refuses to believe it. Chase is going to find antidote to this and she's going to be okay. He has to stay strong and he can't have a mental break down, not now, not in front of her.

"I don't think I can walk much longer" Bree says and stops when her legs refuse to move.

"It's okay, I can fly us home. Maybe Mr. Davenport knows what to do while the others take your chip back" He says, trying to sound bold and steady. He can't show his fear to her, not now when she's so scared already.

"Okay" She says. Kaz lifts Bree up in his arms and Bree winds her arms around him, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Slowly Kaz lifts them up in the air and takes off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, chapter 6! Again I want to thank you for all the support you've been giving me, I love you all! :)**

* * *

Kaz sits next to Bree's temporary bed down in their lab. Mr. Davenport gave her something to ease her pain and now she's sleeping. He doesn't know what to do, he feels completely helpless and he hates it.

"You should change your clothes" Mr. Davenport says. Kaz notices his dirty clothes for the first time. He has blood stains and black poison stains on his shirt. When they arrived, Bree's condition had gone worse and she threw up black liquid. Mr. Davenport took examples from it so Chase can make the antidote when he arrives.

"Nah, I'm good" Kaz says and looks at the girl in the bed. She looks so peaceful, like she doesn't have any pain.

"It's okay, I'll watch her" Mr. Davenport assures, seeing the look on Kaz's face when he's looking at her. Kaz thinks about it for a minute but maybe it'll be good to be alone for a while. He looks at the clock, she has maybe half an hour.

"Chase is on his way here now, they found the man who took her chip and took it back" Mr. Davenport says.

"That's good" Kaz nods before moving his eyes away from Bree to Mr. Davenport.

"Tell me if her state changes. I want to be here in case she.." Kaz starts but can't end the sentence.

"I will and she won't" Mr. Davenport smiles reassuringly. Kaz nods and leaves the lab.

* * *

Chase runs to the elevator which leads to the lab as soon as they arrive. At the same time Kaz comes up.

"How is she?" Chase asks before stepping inside the elevator.

"Running out of time" Kaz just answers before moving past them and heads upstairs. Oliver is about to go after Kaz but Skylar stops him and Chase goes to the basement.

"Let him be alone for a minute" Skylar says.

"I'm worried about him. He's never like this, he's normally a laid-back kind of guy" Oliver sighs.

"I know, but he really cares about Bree" Skylar says.

"You think he likes her like that?" Oliver asks, never even considering it that way.

"Isn't is obvious?" Skylar chuckles. Now that he really thinks about it, Kaz has talked awfully lot about Bree to him and one day he even asked him if his shirt matched his pants, which was extremely odd. He clearly wanted to impress Bree.

"Maybe I've been too caught up with thinking about you and not listened to him" Oliver says before he registers what he said.

"You've been thinking about me?" Skylar asks shyly.

"Well, yeah" Oliver smiles a little and takes her hand. Skylar feels butterflies in her stomach like she did the other day.

"I've been thinking about you too" Skylar admits.

"Really?" Oliver asks, moving closer to her.

"Yeah" Skylar whispers, also taking a step closer. They look at each other's eyes, just staring one another. Skylar makes the move first, she lifts her hand and cups his cheek with it while Oliver gently pulls her closer. Oliver leans in and closes his eyes when his lips almost meet with Skylar's. Skylar holds her breath when she feels Oliver's soft lips against hers but relaxes eventually. The kiss is all she's ever dreamed about and it's perfect. Their lips move in sync for a minute before Oliver breaks the kiss and smiles.

"We should get down" He says with husky voice.

"Yeah" Skylar says, still feeling like she's on heaven or something. Oliver takes her hand and leads her to the elevator.

* * *

 _Calm down, she's going to be okay._ Kaz hears his own thoughts while he's looking in the bathroom's mirror. He feels like he's about to cry but real men don't cry, right? _Stop being such a wuss._ His mind says to him. He breaths heavily and tries to calm himself down and not let the burning tears escape.

"Kaz, are you okay?" He hears Oliver's voice behind the door.

"I'm fine. Just, go away!" He shouts through the door and wipes off the tears that had escaped _Damn it._

"You've been there for a while. I'm worried" Oliver tries again. Kaz had been there for a good time and Bree's condition was slowly getting worse. Oliver doesn't want to tell his best friend that their friend, Kaz's possible crush, was going to die. That's something no one wants to do.

"I'm fine" Kaz says more calmly now. He knows Oliver isn't going anywhere but he had to try. It's not that Oliver hadn't seen him cry before but the fact that he's crying over her is too humiliating. He's been trying to ignore it but it's hard, especially now. He really feels something for the girl but he doesn't want anyone to know about it. Partly because he's not sure what he really feels.

"C'moon Kaz, let me in" Oliver pleads. Kaz sighs and gives up. He opens the lock but not before he makes sure all the evidence of him crying is gone.

"What's up? How is she?" Kaz asks, trying hard to sound casual.

"Not good actually. Chase hasn't found the antidote yet but he's working on it" Oliver says. Kaz feels numb and just nods his head. It feels like the worst thing is about to happen and there's nothing he can do about it. The only thing there's left is to just accept things. Bree is going to die, end of story.

"You really care about her don't you?" Oliver asks, slight smile on his face. He has never seen Kaz caring someone like this.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kaz says.

"Yeah right. It's so obvious that everyone can see it" Oliver sneers.

"It's obvious? Well how about your lovelife with Skylar?" Kaz fires back.

"What about it?" Oliver asks, feeling his face heating up.

"Did something happen?" Kaz asks, feeling his mood light up a bit seeing Oliver's uncomfortable state.

"Why do you think that?" Oliver asks, trying to sound innocent.

"You're practically glowing. I'm guessing you finally manned up and took your relationship to the next level" Kaz teases.

"I.. umm.. Yeah.. Well.." Oliver stutters and is completely red by now.

"Tell me already!" Kaz chuckles.

"Well we kind of, I don't know, we kissed.." Oliver stutters.

"Wow! I'm proud of you Bud" Kaz says and nudges his shoulder playfully. He was truly proud of his friend.

"Oliver! Kaz!" They hear Skylar call they names and soon she appears in the doorway.

"What is it?" Kaz asks but he has really bad feeling.

"Come quickly. Bree's condition is getting much worse. I don't think she.." She says and Kaz can see that Skylar had been crying. Her eyes are all teary and red. Kaz doesn't say anything, instead he just rushes past the two and runs downstairs before taking the lift. The doors open and he stops immediately as he sees the chaos that's going on. Skylar and Oliver appear next to him only seconds later. Mr. Davenport is shouting at them, giving some orders but Kaz can't move. He feels all the sounds around him disappear completely and the only thing he can see is Bree, having some kind of seizure and vomiting black liquid again.

"Chase give her the antidote!" Mr. Davenport shouts and tries to keep her still with Oliver's and Skylar's help.

"But it's not ready!" Chase shouts back.

"It has to be! She doesn't have much time!" Mr. Davenport shouts once again.

"It might kill her!" Chase cries out.

"She's dying anyway! We have to do this now or never. Chase give her the antidote!" Mr. Davenport orders for the last time. Chase doesn't want to do it but Mr. Davenport is right, he has no choice. Either Bree is going to die because he doesn't do anything or she's going to die because the antidote is wrong. He rushes beside her sister and injects the antidote to her left arm. She stops moving and they all stay there, waiting for her to wake up. Even Kaz had moved next to her. It feels like minutes pass by and there's no change. She just lies there.

"Wake up, please wake up" Chase whispers and takes her hand in his.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Oliver asks quietly.

"I'm afraid we did something wrong" Mr. Davenport says and lets go of Bree's right hand.

"No! She's going to wake up!" Kaz shouts and moves past Chase, shaking Bree's shoulders. She has to wake up. He's not giving up on her, not yet, not ever. She's NOT dead!

"Kaz.." Skylar shouts but Kaz cuts him off by shouting a loud 'no'.

* * *

 **Oops! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry for leaving this chapter to this but I assure you there's more to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bree hears birds singing around her and she slowly opens her eyes. She feels cool wind blowing her hair around and she has never felt so peaceful in her life. She tries to concentrate what's above her and it takes for a minute before her eyes fully get used to the sudden bright light. There's clouds everywhere and she can see sun shining through the clouds. She feels something tickling under her body and she turns her head to the side. She's lying on grass. She wants to stay there forever because everything just feels so perfect. She has no worries at all. Somehow she still knows she has to stand up, so she does. She's in a field and there's nothing but trees and flowers. She doesn't know what direction to go to but she just starts walking around, hoping that she eventually finds the thing she's looking for. Whatever that is.

She walks for what feels like hours, but actually is only 30 seconds or so, before she comes across a small cabin. There's smoke coming from the chimney and lights are on. She slows her pace as she comes closer and eventually stops in front of the door. She knocks it lightly, she's not sure why but it feels like it's something she has to do. No answer. She quietly opens the door and steps in. She's in their lab now. She turns around to see that the door is completely gone now.

"Bree, please come back" She turns her head again when she hears Kaz's sobbing voice.

"I'm here!" She shouts but he doesn't seem to notice. He's next to someone, holding their hand. As she monitors closer she realizes she's the one who's on the bed, whose hand Kaz is holding. Suddenly it all hits her. She's dying. This is it, right now, she's dying and her 'spirit' or whatever is leaving her body.

"No" She whispers as she watches her own deadly looking body and then her friends, family, all crying and looking defeated.

"It's time to go Bree Davenport" She hears a man's voice say behind her and she looks at the unfamiliar man. He looks gentle, bear-like.

"Who are you? Where I have to go?" She asks, turning back to her bed.

"I'm here because it's my job to make you move on to the next level. You're dying and it's time to go" The man says.

"Go where? To heaven? I don't want to go! I want to go back, I want to live!" She shouts and feels her heart beat faster. She's not ready to die, not when there's so much to say, to do.

"Some say it's heaven but I don't really know, you don't know until you get there" He says. Bree is about to say something when she hears Kaz's voice again.

"I'm gonna be really pissed off if you're going to leave us. You can't do that to us, please just wake up" Kaz sobs. Bree feels like her heart is breaking.

"This isn't true, I'm not dying! I have to go back" She starts crying. She looks at herself and wants to just slap herself right in the face.

"Bree wake up! Wake up now!" She shouts to herself.

"We have to go" The man says again.

"Bree please! Don't leave them! They need you in their life. Think about Donald, he can't lose his little princess, and think about Skylar, she just got a sister and now you're taking it away from her! And think about Scrawny here who has to deal with sad Skylar! And think about your brother, think about what you're doing to Chase, you almost lost him once and you know how damn horrible it was so don't do the same thing for him! Think about Adam and Leo who have to hear about your death over a phone call, you can't do this to them! And for gods sake, think about Kaz! You like him, really really like him so don't do this to him! Can't you see how this is killing him?! If you like him like you make yourself believe then WAKE UP! Wake up and show him that you care about him, it's not too late! Look around you Bree, look all these people! They care, they want you back! Don't give up!" She shouts to herself.

* * *

Kaz feels like he's drowning. He's not giving up, not when he knows she can wake up, he can feel it in his bones.

"Kaz she should've woken up already, it's been almost five minutes since I injected the antidote and I don't think it's supposed to take this long" Chase says with calm, but still devastated voice. It's hard for him, seeing her sister's dead body and as much as he wants to believe she's going to wake up, he's too pessimist. Before Kaz has the time to answer Bree gasps loudly and jumps to sitting position, her eyes wide open. No one moves and they all just stand there, waiting for whatever happens next.

"Please tell me I'm not dead" Bree says, breathing heavily and looking around, hoping that she's not dead. She's scared that it really happened and she died since no one says anything and it feels like they don't hear her again.

"Bree!" Skylar is the first one to actually process what just happened and she jumps to her sister's neck. Happy tears start running down Bree's cheeks, she did it, she's alive.

"I was so worried we lost you!" Mr. Davenport exclaims and joins the girls' hug.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Chase says happily and joins the hug, followed by Oliver.

"Good to have you back!" Oliver says. Only one is missing the group hug and that's Kaz. He feels too dizzy and sick he has to get out of there. He's truly happy that she woke up, more than he ever thought was possible and all the feelings he's feeling are too overwhelming and he can't breathe. He needs fresh air.

* * *

"You are not supposed to stand up young lady!" Mr. Davenport shouts to Bree, who's trying to get out of the bed.

"But I'm bored! I've been lying here for almost two hours without nothing to do! I'm fine. Chase's antidote really helped and I feel great" Bree tries to convince him but he still looks skeptic. Bree had been lying on her bed for the past two hours and she was bored out of her mind. The only good thing about being in bed rest was Adam's and Leo's video chat, which made her day a bit better.

"I'd like to keep you in bed until we get your bionic chip back on you" He says.

"And when is that going to happen? In a day, in a week? You said we have to wait until I'm fully recovered, which I am by the way, so I'm not going to just sit around doing nothing" She says, frustrated that she's not allowed to do anything. Although she is bored, the real thing why she wanted to move is that she wants to see Kaz. She hasn't talked to him since she woke up and he never came back when he left. She's not sure if he's mad or something but she has to see him.

"Okay, but if you feel sick in any way then you come down here immediately, do you hear me?" Mr. Davenport says with his father-voice.

"Yeah yeah, I promise" She says.

"Okay then, go do your things" Mr. Davenport eventually says. Bree smiles and stands up from the bed and heads upstairs.

* * *

Kaz is in the balcony, sitting on a sunbathing chair. He feels ashamed not going back to Bree but he doesn't know what he should say if he goes there. 'Hey Bree, you woke up from being almost dead and I just ran away because I'm scared of how I feel'. It's ridiculous, he could never say something like that to her. She probably hates him already.

"Hey" He hears Bree's sweet voice behind him and he almost jumps. He wasn't expecting her to show up.

"Umm.. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asks a bit awkwardly and rubs his neck nervously.

"Yes, but I got too bored. You can't believe how exhausting it is to listen Mr. Davenport's rambling for two hours non-stop" She says with chuckle and sits down next to him. Kaz smiles, he can imagine how boring that must be.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that" He says and chuckles as well. He loved how easy things were with Bree. They didn't even have to try and they still had a great time together.

"So what's up?" Bree asks. She really wants to ask Kaz about the whole almost dying thing and so on but she doesn't want to push him, she almost died two hours ago and she doesn't want to scare him off or anything.

"Nothing. Actually, I want to say I'm sorry. You know, for running off like that" Kaz apologizes.

"You don't have to be sorry. I get it, I almost died. I know it can be overwhelming. When we once thought that Chase died, I felt like I couldn't breath. So I understand why you had to be alone, you don't have to be sorry about that" Bree says "Although I don't understand why you didn't come back".

That was the sentence Kaz was scared of. He knows he should've gone back but he was simply too scared.

"I know, I'm sorry" He apologizes once again and doesn't dare to look at her.

"So why didn't you?" She asks simply, it's not a hurt one or questioning one it's just a simple question.

"I was scared" He admits but regrets it right a way.

"Of what?" Bree asks surprised, it wasn't what she was expecting.

"I don't know. You. Me. Us. Everything" He stutters and doesn't know what to say. He feels her eyes looking at him all the time and he feels his neck heating up a bit.

"I don't understand" She says and it's the truth. His words makes no sense to her at all and she's not sure that is it something she's supposed to know already but she just doesn't get it?

"Don't worry I don't either" He laughs and dares to look at her but once again he regrets it. Bree's brown eyes just seem to look right into his soul and it scares the shit out of him.

"Kaz you know you can tell me everything, right? So if there's something that bothers you then just tell me, I can handle it. Whatever it is" She says with a smile and takes his hand in hers. She feels warm spreading all around her body. She really missed that feeling. Kaz really wants to tell her but he's too scared and the timing is not right either. He just has to wait.

"I know but I can't tell you this, not yet anyway. It's kind of a personal thing and I haven't figured it all out yet but when I do, you'll be the first one to know" He explains and gives her a smile. He knows she's going to let it slide for now since that's what they normally do.

"Okay, you tell me when you're ready" She says and squeezes his hand reassuringly. She wants to know what's going on in Kaz's mind but she wants to wait that he's ready to tell. If the table was other way around she wouldn't want to be questioned either.

"Okay then. Come here you" Kaz says smiling and pulls Bree into a hug. He's really happy that they sorted things out and that Bree is okay. He doesn't want to even think about what his life would be without Bree in it. Bree wraps her hands around Kaz and rests her head on his shoulder. It feels completely natural to both of them.

"Thanks for saving me, again" She chuckles while still holding onto him.

"Anytime. Thanks for surviving" He chuckles back and closes his eyes for a moment, just savoring Bree's scent and the moment itself. He's the one breaking the hug first since he doesn't want to stay in that position too long and make it awkward in any way.

"So, when you're getting your bionics back?" He asks casually, like nothing ever happened. Like it had been just an ordinary mission day and no one had almost died.

"Who knows, Mr. Davenport is too scared I might break if he gave my chip back right a way. So I'm guessing he will be ready in a year or so" She chuckles and Kaz sneers.

"Classic Mr. Davenport" He says. And with that it's like everything in the world is okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the chapter 8. Now, I want to once again thank you all for all the support you have given me and the comments, I can't say how happy I am that you actually like this story! I also want to give you guys a chance to influence this story! I want you to tell me what you want and how this story should continue. I don't have a writer's block and I have my own ideas, I just want to hear your opinions. I'm not going to implement all the ideas because that's impossible, but I will consider them all and the best ones are going to be part of this story. So, brainstorm and tell me what _you_ want! :)**

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since Bree had her near death experience. Things had settled back to normal, well as normal as things could get. Bree is walking upstairs, shouting Skylar's name since she had once again borrowed Bree's clothes without permission. It drives her crazy. Of course Skylar can borrow her things, but it would be nice if she asks for permission. It's not that hard.

"Skylar!" She shouts and opens their bedroom's door but immediately regrets it when she sees Skylar and Oliver full on kissing on Skylar's bed.

"Bree!" Skylar yells and pushes Oliver off of her.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. We can talk later" Bree says, covering her eyes, although there is nothing to be covered from, they were just kissing. She closes the door and opens her eyes.

"So are you ready?" Kaz asks when he comes from his room.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm actually getting my bionics back! By the way, you can't believe what I just walked into" Bree says with chuckle and starts walking with Kaz towards the lab.

"What? Was Skylar snoring again?" He asks.

"Nope, she was snogging with Oliver" Bree says and can't hide her surprisement. Sure she knew they liked each other, but she had no idea they had admitted they feelings out loud.

"Oh that's old news, they do it all the time" Kaz says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait what? That was the first time I saw it, how come I haven't seen it before?" Bree asks. She can't believe it has been going for a while now and Skylar had never told her about it.

"Yeah, I believe they first kissed about two weeks ago or so. And I have interrupted them too many times, it's kind of disturbing" Kaz says with disgusted voice.

"What is disturbing?" Mr. Davenport asks when they arrive to the lab and he had heard the last part of their conversation.

"Oh nothing" Bree says immediately. Mr. Davenport was nice for trusting them enough to let them live together and she doesn't want it to change. If he found out that some of them were dating, he could separate them maybe even into two different houses, it's Mr. Davenport they're talking about here. Surely he already knows about Oliver's obsession over Skylar but he doesn't know there's more in it.

"Nothing important, just about the fact that Oliver and Skylar are always kissing and we have to live with it and watch it" Kaz complains in his usual Kaz way and Bree hits his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kaz whines.

"They're dating?" Mr. Davenport asks. In that moment Kaz knows he's Kazzed things up.

"Umm, I wouldn't say date per se.." Kaz tries but the damage is already done.

"Well no matter what you call it I have to bring it up" Mr. Davenport says with determined voice but he's not exactly waiting for talking about dating and other stuff with bunch of teenagers.

"Can't wait!" Bree says. She goes to sit on a chair and pulls her hair up in a ponytail so it would be easier to put her bionic chip back on her neck. She feels butterflies in her stomach and her excitement is just growing. She's so sick of being without her bionics and it's been weird for her to not be able to run as fast as she wants or turn invisible or other stuff. She just misses it too much.

"Are you nervous?" Kaz asks and comes sit next to her as Mr. Davenport is making everything ready.

"A little bit. Mostly I'm just excited to finally have my bionics back but at the same time I'm a little terrified. What if my powers don't work like they used to or I have more glitches?" Bree says, looking worried. She had thought about it a lot these past days.

"Hey, don't worry. It will go just fine. Soon you will be back to normal and you will be running through the city without problems" Kaz says and takes her hand in his, just to make her relax and reassure her everything will go like planned.

"Thanks" Bree smiles and feels her muscles relax.

* * *

Bree comes back to the penthouse after she had been running for a while and testing her other skills out.

"Boy I missed my bionics!" She says happily and walks to the living room, where Chase, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar were all sitting and Mr. Davenport standing in front of them, his face full of discomfort.

"Take a seat Bree" He says and Bree takes a seat next to Kaz on the couch.

"What is this about?" She whispers to Kaz.

"I don't know. He just informed us that we need to have 'a talk' but I'm guessing it's nothing good" Kaz whispers back.

"I can't believe it, he's actually going to give us a sex talk" Bree whispers and Kaz feels his neck heating.

"The what?" He whisper-yells and shifts uncomfortably on the sofa.

"So.. I've heard some things that there might be some, how do you say it, love things happening in the house" Mr. Davenport says, trying to find the right words but failing completely. Skylar and Oliver turn as red as a tomato but Chase just chuckles.

"I think this 'love' conversation doesn't involve me" Chase says before standing up. He's really pleased with himself since he had managed to avoid this conversation.

"No way, sit down Chase. You have to be here because I'm not going to have this incredibly awkward conversation ever again" Mr. Davenport says and Chase sits back down, grumpy face on.

"You don't have to give us this talk Mr. Davenport. School takes care of that so you don't have to" Bree says.

"Yes I have to. It's time for us to set some boundaries" Mr. Davenport says.

"So. I know you are all teenagers and different hormones start to roam around" He starts and earns some groans from the group.

"I know you are all growing up and having different phases in your life right now and you want to experience new things, and that's completely fine" He continues and goes on and on about 'teenage relationships' and all the troubles it could cause and how they need to be careful and so on.

* * *

"I don't want to go through that ever again" Kaz complains as the group is walking down the streets towards their favourite pizza place after the incredibly awkward conversation they had with Mr. Davenport.

"Well if you kept your mouth shut we wouldn't have to" Skylar complains.

"It's not Kaz's fault. Mr. Davenport would've found out about you two sooner or later" Bree says, feeling the need to defend Kaz.

"Yeah, you two haven't really been low-key about it" Kaz also defends himself.

"I'm sorry that Skylar is so perfect I can't keep my feelings to myself" Oliver says with supposedly hurt voice.

"Aww, you think I'm perfect?" Skylar asks smiling and stops Oliver by taking his hand.

"Well obviously, just look at yourself!" Oliver says, gesturing towards Skylar.

"You're so sweet" She says and pulls him in for a kiss.

"And here it starts again!" Chase exclaims and continues walking, leaving the two behind.

"You guys should just get a room" Kaz complains and follows Chase.

"Yeah! But not my room" Bree says and follows the two fellas.

"So Chase, anyone special in your life?" Kaz teases.

"Nope not really" Chase says.

"Yeah right. What about the cute smoothie girl?" Bree chuckles and is pleased to see her brother getting uncomfortable.

"What cute smoothie girl?" Kaz asks, getting really interested.

"She works at the smoothie bar, one or two blocks away from the penthouse, her name is Emma and Chase is completely in love with her" Bree says.

"I am not in love with her!" Chase says panicked.

"I'm so enjoying this" Kaz says pleased. Chase is known for being the serious one and he never shared his personal things, so Kaz really enjoyed seeing him opening up a bit and actually showing some human emotions, not just some computer geek excitement things.

"You should see how he acts around her. It's hilarious. He can't even speak properly and he always makes a fool of himself" Bree tells and Kaz laughs.

"I really want to see that!" Kaz says.

"I'm glad my discomfort makes you two happy" Chase says.

"Oh don't be so serious" Bree says.

"Yeah, I'm sure this Emma girl likes computer geeks" Kaz says.

"I'm not a computer geek!" Chase defends.

"You kind of are" Bree chuckles and Chase looks at the pair with annoyed look.

"I hate you two" Chase says through gritted teeth.

"You don't mean that" Kaz says.

"Yeah, you love us more than life itself" Bree continues and puts her arm around Chase's shoulders.

"You wish" Chase chuckles and pushes her hand away.

"Maybe we can go meet this Emma girl after we eat" Kaz teases again and Chase's face turns from calm to complete horror.

"That's a great idea! Good job Kaz" Bree joins the tease game again and pats Kaz's shoulder like a proud mom.

"Thank you. Sometimes my greatness surprises even me" He says proudly and Bree shakes her head.

"I am not going near Emma with you two around. There's no way!" Chase says when he finally finds the words to speak.

"Come on! What could possibly happen?" Kaz asks.

"Many things! You could embarrass me completely in front of her" Chase says.

"I think you do a great job in that even without our help" Bree chuckles.

"We could be your wingmen!" Kaz exclaims.

"Yeah, we could bring you two lovebirds together!" Bree agrees.

"I think I manage without the help of dumb and dumber" Chase says.

"Wait" Kaz says, confused look on "Which one I am?"

"Really Kaz?" Bree asks, her brow raised.

"Nah, you're right. I'm without doubt the dumb one" Kaz says and smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 for you guys! So I took Emma from the tv show Jessie, because I just love her. And I've received a few suggestions on how this story should continue and so far I've liked them. But again, if you have any suggestions at all please tell me! Your opinions really matter to me. :) By the way, I'm amazed how many times this story has been read, so thank you once again!**

* * *

Bree, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar are all watching Chase, as he tries to impress Emma but miserable failing.

"Ten bucks for Chase turning completely red in a minute" Bree says and takes a sip of her strawberry smoothie, while her eyes are focused on the duo three meters away.

"There's no way. He can't get redder than he already is!" Kaz exclaims and also keeps his eyes on the pair. He studies the blonde girl for a minute and can't deny the fact that she is pretty but nowhere as pretty as Bree is.

"We'll see" Bree just says and takes another sip. The four stay there and wait the minute pass by. Just like Bree had said, Chase turns even redder.

"Boom! What did I say?" Bree whoops and raises her hands in the air, signaling her victory.

"I can't believe it" Kaz says and puts his hand in his left pocket, seeking the money.

"Here" He says and hands Bree the money.

"Thank you" Bree says happily and takes the paper money out of his hand.

"I'm feeling kind of bad for him" Skylar says. She really does feel bad. Chase obviously really likes the girl and she really wants that Emma likes him back. She hears everything Chase says to Emma and otherwise and it's not going good. Chase can't seem to make proper sentences in front of her.

"Me too" Oliver agrees. "Maybe we should go help him"

"I'm on it" Bree says and before anyone can protest, she's already heading towards the pair.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't scare her away" Kaz says and follows Bree.

"Hi Chase! Is this the girl you've been talking about?" Bree says and smiles to Emma.

"Hi Bree.. What..? I haven't been.. talking.. about her.." Chase gabbles and gives Bree a look.

"Oh hi! You must be Chase's sister. I'm Emma" Emma introduces herself.

"Yeah I am, it's so nice to finally meet you" Bree says.

"Oh, and this is Kaz" She continues when she realizes that Kaz had came there too.

"Hi" Kaz says with a smile and Emma nods for 'hello'.

"So.. Bree, Kaz, I believe you have somewhere to be.." Chase says and gives a tough look for the two.

"No we don't" Bree says.

"Actually we do. Not right now I mean, but don't you remember we are going to Luna Park in Coney Island tomorrow?" Kaz says and looks at Bree, trying to send hints towards her with his eyes.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Bree says as soon as she realizes what Kaz is trying to do.

"Emma do you want to join us? Chase is coming there too" Bree continues and Chase looks baffled.

"I am?" He asks, clearly confused.

"I would love to!" Emma says happily.

"You would?" Chase now looks at Emma with disbelief. He didn't see that one coming.

"Yes! I don't have to work tomorrow and I really want to get to know you better, and of course your friends too" now it's Emma's turn to gabble and turn a little red.

"Great! Then I guess I see you tomorrow, let's say around three o'clock?" Chase asks, making sure the time is okay with her.

"That's fine by me. Here, let me give you my number so you can message me if something changes" She says and takes a pen from the counter, writing her number on Chase's arm. Bree and Kaz fist bump.

"Well, I see you tomorrow!" Chase says and is starting to leave.

"I see you then!" Emma says with a smile before Chase leaves, the others following him.

"You're welcome" Kaz says as soon as they are out of Emma's sight.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you" Chase says and looks at Bree and Kaz while walking towards the penthouse.

"What did you say? Did Chase just thank us?!" Bree asks, trying to seem surprised.

"I believe he did!" Kaz says, acting along.

"Okay stop it before I take it back" Chase says and the two just chuckle.

* * *

"I hate to ask this, but do you have some tips for tomorrow?" Chase asks from Kaz as he comes to the penthouse's living room, where Kaz is watching TV.

"What tips? Like dating tips?" Kaz asks.

"Yeah, like what should I do?" Chase asks, already regretting it. He's the smartest boy alive but when it comes to dating and girls, he's completely clueless what to do.

"Okay. Hey Bree, come here for a second!" Kaz shouts to Bree when she comes from upstairs.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Stop there for a second" Kaz says and gets off the couch, moving next to Bree.

"So, the first thing you want to do is making it clear that she's with you there and that you want it to turn into something else than just being friends. When you take her hand you're showing the other guys to back off and at the same time you're showing her that you care" Kaz explains and takes Bree's right hand into his left for demonstration. That action makes Bree feel shivers travel through her body.

"Yeah, it's a simple gesture but it makes us feel somewhat special and it shows that you truly are there for her" Bree adds.

"Okay, is that it? I just take her hand?" Chase asks.

"Well I think it's the best thing you could do since it's your first date. You don't want to scare her away so don't kiss her!" Kaz says and let's go of Bree's hand, immediately feeling his hand cold and empty. He could've just explain it all for Chase but he hasn't had a chance to be close to Bree for a while and he misses the feeling.

"Yeah, but if she sends you the signs at the end of the day, then you should kiss her" Bree says.

"What signs?" Chase asks.

"Well, if I'm on a date and we're saying goodbye and I want him to kiss me" Bree starts and turns Kaz to face her so that she could demonstrate the situation better. "I would step closer to him and leave my hands open and not crossed so that I'm letting him in my personal space, look up to his eyes, maybe flip my hair showing my neck to him and maybe bite my lip or just shift my look between his eyes and lips and if he really doesn't take the clue I would take his hand and lean a little closer" Bree explains and in every description does as she says and in the end she's only inches away from Kaz's face, making him feel fire in his whole body.

"Then I would just kiss him if he wouldn't do it first" She says but instead kissing Kaz, she moves away and breaks the moment between them.

"Okay, I'm screwed" Chase says. There's no way he's going to remember all the details.

"No you're not. Just breath and be yourself. Everything else will come naturally if you two have any chemistry" Bree says. She really wanted to kiss Kaz, there was nothing more she wanted to do but it would've ruin everything. There's no way she could do it.

"Yeah, you will be fine" Kaz says when he recovers from his trance.

"I hope so" Chase sighs.

* * *

"Chase come on! We have to go!" Bree shouts from downstairs where they are all waiting for him. Even Skylar and Oliver decided to come along with them instead staying in just the two of them.

"I'm not going!" Chase shouts back.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kaz cries out in frustration.

"You come here right now! Because of you I even put gel on my hair so you better come here before I drag you out!" Kaz shouts. He never really did anything to his hair, he just let them be like they wanted to be. They were naturally neat but today he had put extra effort into it and he sure doesn't want to waste it.

"I was wondering why you looked so weird!" Oliver says.

"I think he looks good" Skylar comments and receives a look from Oliver.

"Thank you Skylar" Kaz says with smile, although he has a feeling Skylar is lying because Bree hasn't commented anything about his look. Maybe he looks bad. Bree just stands there, not saying anything because if she talked, she might say something she'd regret later. Like, 'you look absolutely handsome, let's make out' or something as ridiculous. This little 'thing' she had towards Kaz had been getting out of control lately and she feels more and more attracted to him every day.

"Okay fine, let's go" Chase whines as he stomps down the stairs and heads to the door.

* * *

They met Emma at the entrance of Luna Park and now they're walking around, see what the amusement park has to offer.

"I want to go to Thunderbolt roller coaster!" Kaz exclaims as he's watching the map of the park.

"There's no way I'm getting into that" Oliver says, not really looking forward going there.

"Aww, are you scared?" Skylar asks.

"Of course not!" Oliver protests.

"I want to go to Wild River!" Bree says as she's also viewing the map.

"But if we go there we will get wet" Kaz complains.

"So? Are you afraid of water Kaz?" Bree teases.

"No!" Kaz says. "Okay, if we're going there then we have to also go to the Thunderbolt"

"Deal!" Bree says and they shake their hands on it.

"Hey Skylar do you want to go to Coney Tower with me?" Oliver asks and holds Skylar's hand in his right hand.

"Sure" Skylar says with a smile.

"Hey, where Chase and Emma are?" Bree asks when she doesn't see them.

"I don't know, maybe they already went somewhere" Kaz says, looking around for a while.

"Yeah, well I guess it's just you and me then" Bree says. She's happy and nervous at the same time. She really wants to spend some time with Kaz alone, but still she doesn't want to be too close to him because she's scared she might do something she'll regret.

"Seems like it" Kaz says while smiling. "Come on, let's go" He's really happy that the others decided to abandon them, that way he has a chance to be with just Bree and maybe impress her somehow. He already knows they're going to have a great time since they always have.

* * *

They go to one ride after another until they're having so much fun they barely even remember the others. Kaz had already won an unicorn for Bree and their clothes had gotten wet after water slide. They're heading towards another ride when they come across with Skylar and Oliver.

"Hey!" Bree greets them and takes a small amount of blue cotton candy that Kaz is holding, while she's carrying her stuffed unicorn on her other hand.

"Hey! We haven't seen you in hours. We already thought you left" Skylar greets back. She also seems to have won something, since she's holding a purple teddy bear.

"No way, we have tried almost every roller coaster there is and we just lost the track of time" Kaz explains, also eating some of the candy.

"By the way, have you found Chase and Emma?" Bree asks.

"Yeah, they're buying some ice cream and they'll meet us here soon" Oliver says.

"Okay, cool" Kaz says.

"So what you guys thought about doing next?" Bree asks.

"Well I wanted to go to Electro Spin but Oliver doesn't want to come" Skylar says and gives Oliver a look.

"I'll go with you!" Bree offers.

"Hey what about Sling Shot?!" Kaz exclaims.

"You can go with Oliver" Bree says, filling her mouth with the sugar stuff.

"Yeah, I'll come!" Oliver says, happy that he gets to spend some time with his best friend.

"Okay then" Kaz gives in.

"Hi guys!" Chase greets them as he arrives, holding hands with Emma. Kaz and Bree share a look while grinning.

"Hey!" Kaz greets them back.

"What's up?" Bree asks. She's proud of her little brother. It doesn't happen every day that Chase has an actual date.

"Nothing much, we're thinking about heading back to the city soon" Chase says.

"Aren't you going to stay for the fireworks?" Skylar asks.

"We think about skipping it today, it's been kind of a long day" Emma says and looks at Chase who blushes a bit. Bree wonders it's a secret code for being alone somewhere.

"Okay, if you feel like it" She says.

"Yeah, well we see you later!" Chase says before heading towards the main entrance with Emma.

"They look so adorable together" Skylar says as she watches them leave.

"Yeah, they make a pretty good couple" Bree agrees.

"Ugh, Oliver let's go. I don't want to listen to their girly stuff" Kaz whines and starts dragging Oliver away.

"Okay, we see you guys later!" Oliver says his goodbye.

"Soooo.. What's the thing between you two?" Skylar asks while they're walking towards their next target.

"Between who?" Bree asks, not understanding what she's meaning.

"Between you and Kaz?" Skylar says, not really knowing if Bree is trying to change the subject away from the pair or if she really is clueless.

"What?! Between me and KAZ? There's nothing going on" Bree tries to defend but she's pretty sure her cheeks betray her.

"Don't lie to me Bree! I see through you so now, spill it!" Skylar presses on. She would be thrilled if her two best friends would get together. That way they could go on a double date or something. And she really thinks Kaz deserves someone as wonderful as Bree. They would really be a good couple.

"There's nothing going on! I swear" Bree says.

"But would you like there to be something?" Skylar asks. Bree tries to say no, but she can't say such a lie so instead she just keeps her mouth shut.

"Bree? Do you like Kaz?" Skylar asks. She thought there might be something but she thought it would be Kaz who had a crush.

"I think I do" Bree admits. She had thought about Kaz more and more every day and the thought of him dating someone else frightens her. She always found herself watching or thinking about Kaz and every time they touch it just sends shivers and electricity through her body.

"I'm so happy! You two will make a great couple" Skylar exclaims in joy and gives her sister a hug.

"Slow down! It's not like Kaz likes me back or anything" Bree says, having an odd feeling in her stomach.

"I'm sure he likes you back" Skylar says, sounding positive about it.

"Well, I hope so" Bree says.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think you guys might like this chapter, although I made in a hurry.. Oh by the way, I've made my first Braz video on Youtube, you can find it by simply searching for 'Braz/I Found'**

* * *

"I hope this is a real emergency!" Chase exclaims angrily as he arrives. He doesn't like the fact that he had left Emma alone, making an excuse and trying to explain to her but she didn't seem to fully understand.

"See for yourself" Bree says and points to the burning building.

"What happened?" He asks.

"We don't know, but we have a hunch that Roman and Riker are behind this" Skylar says.

"One of the superheroes lives here, so it can't be just a coincidence" Oliver adds.

"I'm sure they planned this" Kaz says.

"How many are inside?" Chase asks.

"We don't know. Firefighters have already saved some of them but they need help" Skylar explains.

"Let's go then, we don't have time to waste! Try to save as many as you can" Chase says, already heading towards the building.

"Wait! Don't we need a better plan?" Bree asks.

"There's no time. Every second we spend on thinking about the plan is going to put more people in danger" Chase says. Bree doesn't argue to that, Chase is right. They need to save as many as they can, as quickly as possible. Bree uses her superspeed and heads inside, dodging burning structures and falling pieces. She helps people out of the building and it always gets harder and harder as the building is becoming more fragile.

"Help!" She hears a woman scream and she heads towards the voice. She stops in front of the woman, who is holding someone in her arms in safety. When the woman sees Bree, she takes a step back, looking like she's scared of her.

"Don't worry. I'm here to save you" Bree says soothingly.

"I don't believe you. You have powers like they did" The woman says, holding the object wrapped inside of a blanket closer to her body.

"Who did?" Bree asks but as soon as she says the words she realizes who she means.

"Was there two men here, dressed black?" She asks and the woman nods.

"They were yelling and demanding us to tell where Blue Tornado was. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about but they captured my neighbour, Mike Arford, and after that they just lit the whole place up and we were trapped" She explains and shows Bree the thing she's holding, a baby. Blue Tornado must be the superhero that lived in that building, he apparently used Mike Arford as his pseudonym. Bree hears something crack behind her and turns around, seeing more pieces falling from the roof.

"We have to go!" Bree says, taking a step towards the woman. But before she has time to do anything, something falls from the roof above them and she falls to the ground.

"Are you okay?!" She yells as she stands back up and tries to see through the thick smoke.

"No!" The woman shouts back and Bree finds her, she's lying on the floor, still holding her now crying baby and there's heavy looking objects on top of her leg. Bree tries to move the objects but she's not strong enough.

"What's your name?" The woman asks from Bree.

"I'm Bree" Bree says and tries to move the things again.

"Bree I want you to listen to me" The woman says.

"I'm listening" Bree says, still trying to use all her powers to free the woman.

"I want you to take Brandon and get him in safety" She says and Bree stops, turning her head towards the lady and the baby.

"Brandon?" Bree asks, looking at the innocent baby boy.

"Yes, he's all I have and you have to save him" She says.

"I'm going to save the both of you" Bree says and goes closer to the woman, kneeling down next to her.

"I don't think I have much time. Please, take Brandon" She says with a sad smile and hands the baby over. Bree takes him in her arms and he immediately stops crying.

"What's your name?" Bree asks from the woman. She has blonde hair and a kind smile.

"I'm Claire" She says, still smiling although she must be in pain. Bree takes Claire's hand in her free hand and squeezes it.

"Claire, I'm coming to save you, I promise" Bree says before standing up.

"Make sure he's safe" Claire says. Bree nods and speeds outside. As soon as she comes outside, paramedics come and they take the baby away from her arms, checking if he has any damage.

"His name is Brandon" Bree tells the paramedics. She turns around and sees other team members. They're just standing and watching the building to burn instead of doing anything.

"What are you doing?! There's still people inside!" Bree shouts angrily as she approaches them.

"Bree, it's too dangerous to go inside" Chase says.

"We did everything we could" Skylar adds.

"No! There's still time! We have to go save them!" She yells.

"Bree calm down" Kaz says and tries to put his hand on her shoulder but she pushes it away.

"I gave my word to Claire! I have to go save her!" She shouts. She's going to save her, no matter what.

"I'm the leader and I'm saying no!" Chase almost shouts to her. Bree looks at him in disbelief.

"I don't need your permission" Bree says and turns towards the others.

"I thought we are here to save people" She says and shakes her head before turning around and speeding back inside.

"Bree!" Kaz shouts after her.

"We have to go after her!" Kaz shouts to the others and Chase nods.

"What if I go with Kaz, we can fly in and you two can stay here" Oliver offers. He doesn't want to risk Skylar getting hurt, so there's no way he's going to let her go inside.

"What?" Skylar asks, annoyed.

"I think that's smart thing to do" Chase says and Skylar gives him a look.

"They can fly and we don't so they have much better chance to get out alive" Chase tries to explain.

"Okay" Skylar gives in and hugs Oliver. "You better come back alive". Oliver smiles to her before flying towards the building with Kaz.

* * *

"I'm back!" Bree shouts as she arrives to the 8th floor of the building and into Claire's apartment. She tries to breath properly but the smoke is even thicker than before and she starts coughing.

"Claire?" She asks and tries to navigate her. She finally finds her, she's still lying on the floor, her face away from her.

"Claire?!" Bree shouts and hurries beside her, kneeling down and turning her head towards her. She has her eyes closed and Bree can't feel a pulse.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She starts to panic and tries to shake the lifeless woman.

"Come back! Please! Brandon needs his mother" Bree tries and starts to give her CPR.

"Come on, fight!" She tries and tears are forming in her eyes and she starts coughing more and more.

"Bree?!" Kaz shouts as he flies in.

"Kaz she's not waking up!" Bree shouts and still tries to bump her chest. She didn't know Claire, but still somehow she feels like someone close to her is dead. She feels like she owes something to the baby she met a minute ago and letting his mom die isn't part of the plan.

"Bree come on we have to go!" Kaz says and forces Bree to let go.

"Kaz let's go!" Oliver shouts from the window. Kaz doesn't wait for Bree's permission but lifts her up in his arms and starts flying away. He expects her to shout at him or squirm away, but instead she puts her hands around his neck and buries her face to his shoulder's pit.

* * *

Bree tries to sleep that night but she can't. She keeps picturing Claire's face and Brandon. She didn't even say goodbye to the baby. She couldn't face him after she let his mother die. Not that the baby knew that. Bree steps out of her capsule and sneaks out of her and Skylar's room, making sure she doesn't wake her up. She walks downstairs and she goes to the balcony. She walks all the way to the edge and leans on the railing. She lets the wind play with her hair and she closes her eyes.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She hears Kaz's voice behind her.

"No, I keep picturing Claire's face and I feel bad not being able to save her and that she had to die alone" Bree explains and opens her eyes. Kaz goes next to Bree and looks at the skyline.

"It's not your fault" Kaz says. Kaz doesn't want her to feel bad about it. There was nothing Bree could've done to save the woman, she did everything she could. Bree had been quiet the rest of the day and didn't even come eat with them, which concerned him at the time. He was going to talk to her but Skylar had stopped him and told that he must give her some room, so he did.

"I know, but I still feel bad" Bree says. "So why you're awake?"

"No reason, I just couldn't sleep" Kaz says but he's lying. He can't tell her the real reason. Kaz had been thinking about Bree again and how she had felt in his arms and how the feelings he had felt when Bree almost died had came back today.

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" Bree chuckles. Kaz sighs and turns to look at her, the way wind is playing with Bree's long brown hair makes her look mesmerizing and Kaz can feel the warm spreading all over his body.

"Yeah, well actually there's something I want to tell you.." Kaz starts. Why not just tell her? He has nothing to lose, right?

"What is it?" Bree asks, feeling concerned.

"You remember when I told you I had some personal things I had to sort out before telling you about them?" Kaz asks, referring to the conversation they had some time ago.

"Yeah" Bree says, now feeling more interested in what he has to say.

"You have to promise me not to laugh" Kaz says with tough voice.

"I wouldn't laugh at you!" Bree says but Kaz gives her a look.

"Okay I would, but I promise I won't laugh this time" Bree says.

"Alright. The thing is.." Kaz starts and looks at anywhere but Bree.

"I sort of have feelings for you. Like more-than-a-friend-feelings. I've had these feelings for a while now but I wasn't sure before what they were but now I know and it scares the shit out of me" Kaz says and feels more nervous than ever in his life. He looks at Bree but she seems to be in some sort of shock. Maybe she doesn't understand what he means.

"What I mean is, I like you Bree" Kaz continues. Still no change. What have he done? He just ruined their friendship. Bree will never like him like he likes her, she will hate him for saying that. He's totally panicking. Bree has to go through Kaz's words in her mind so she's sure she didn't just imagine it. It's real, Kaz likes her!

"You like me" Bree says her thoughts out loud and Kaz is glad she finally says something, although that wasn't what he wished for.

"Yes I do" Kaz confirms her thoughts. Bree smiles and turns her body towards him and steps closer to him.

"You do?" Bree asks once again, this time teasing him and building up the tension between them. She feels like her whole body is on fire and she likes the feeling. Kaz has to swallow hard before he's able to speak.

"Uh-huh" He says, his voice low, almost as a whisper.

"And do you like me?" Kaz dares to ask, feeling even nervous than before. Instead of answering with words, Bree takes another step forward, pressing their bodies together. She touches Kaz's cheek with her left hand and leans in, but stops when her face is just inches away from his. Kaz takes the clue and closes the distance between them. Kaz gently pulls Bree closer to him as their lips touch for the first time ever. His mind is whirling, body full of electricity and Bree's lips feel like a drug that he can't get enough of. Bree lets her hands wander all over Kaz's body, studying his muscles and movements, while their lips are moving in a complete sync.

Bree is first one to pull away, trying to catch a breath.

"I do like you Kaz" Bree says with a smile. Kaz feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world. Bree likes him.


	11. Chapter 11

**After what feels like ages, here it is, chapter 11! I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me, I know I have been lazy, shame on me, but I finally made myself write again! I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hello beautiful" Kaz greets Bree as she comes down from upstairs. He pulls her close to him and kisses her gently on her lips.

"Hello handsome" Bree greets back, full on smiling as she pulls back for a moment. She doesn't stay away for long as she's back kissing Kaz in a few seconds.

Their lips move in sync as their kisses turn more heated in every second. Kaz lets his other hand fall down on Bree's lower back and the other finds its way on Bree's neck while Bree's hands travel everywhere, not knowing where to settle.

They're just about to get their tongues involved when the elevator makes a sound, indicating that others are coming. Instantly they pull away.

"Yeah, I don't see anything" Bree says as she's pretending to look something from Kaz's eye, while her heart keeps beating rapidly in her chest.

"Are you sure? I swear it feels like there's something that doesn't belong there" Kaz answers when his breathing slows down enough for him to speak.

They agreed to keep their relationship or whatever is going on a secret because they don't want that others start act differently around them. Or that they make a fuss about it and don't leave them alone.

"Like I said, I don't see anything" Bree carries on and steps away from Kaz, turning towards Chase, Skylar and Oliver.

"Oh hi guys!" Bree greets them casually and goes to sit on the couch.

"Hey!" Skylar greets her back and goes sit next to her.

"Is Kaz whining again about his health, although clearly he's fine?" She asks. Kaz and Bree had been too careless about keeping their secret. They had to constantly act like Bree is checking if there's something wrong in Kaz and now they are running out of excuses.

"Yeah" Bree says, feeling her cheeks warming up. She hates lying to Skylar but it's what they agreed to do.

"I swear it felt like there was something in my eye" Kaz says and rubs his eye gently, before sitting next to Bree's other side.

"Anyway, did you find anything that can lead us to them?" Bree asks, quickly changing the subject before anyone gets too suspicious.

"No!" Chase grunts and collapses on the armchair.

They had tried to find Riker and Roman ever since the fire a few weeks ago, but they haven't find anything yet. They haven't find Blue Tornado either and they have a bad feeling about it. Maybe Roman and Riker had already got rid of him.

"I don't know what else we can do, we have been looking everywhere" Oliver sighs, also taking a seat on the couch, next to Skylar.

"Guys! Great news!" Mr. Davenport pipes as he storms in.

"Did you find them?!" Chase asks, his voice full of hope.

These past few weeks have been extra hard on Chase since it's not normal for him to not know things or come up with a solution. He feels useless and at the same time he's scared. His relationship with Emma had been picking up and he was scared on her behalf. What if Roman and Riker find out about her and something happens to her? He would never forgive himself is something bad happened to Emma.

"Sadly no.." Mr. Davenport starts with much quieter voice than before but soon his grin reappears.

"But, I have something that will cheer you up in no time!" He continues, still not telling what's going on.

"What is it?" Bree asks slightly annoyed.

"We are going on vacation to Hawaii!" He shouts excitedly like a five-year-old child would do.

"For real?!" Kaz and Oliver shout almost at the same time.

"Yes! Me and Tasha had a little conversation earlier and we decided that you need a break, and there's more to it" He says "Adam and Leo are also coming!"

"Really?!" Bree exclaims happily, almost jumping of the couch. She hasn't seen them in a long time and she truly misses them.

"Yes!" Mr. Davenport confirms.

"We can't go" Chase says with his leader voice.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asks, confused. He really didn't expect that someone would complain about going. But no need to worry, he has a way to make even Chase happy about going.

"We can't go when Roman and Riker are going through town, searching for superheroes to kill" He complains.

"What should we do then Chase? Sit around and wait for them to make a move?" Bree asks from her brother, sending him a hard look.

"I don't know, maybe" Chase says.

"Look, I know you're worried, we all are but we can't just stop living our lives and wait around" Skylar adds.

"And if something happens we will hear about it and then we come rushing back home" Mr. Davenport says. Chase doesn't say anything, he just crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, did I tell that Emma is also coming?" Mr. Davenport says, trying to sound innocent. That seems to catch Chase's attention and his sour expression fades away.

"She is?" He wonders.

"Yes, I talked to her parents and they also thought that she needed a change of the scenery" Mr. Davenport says. Chase tries to look like he's really thinking about going and wondering if it's the right thing to do, although he was in the second Mr. Davenport mentioned Emma's name.

"Alright, I guess we could go.." He says but rolls his eyes, making it seem more that he's against the whole trip.

"Great! We'll leave tomorrow morning!" Mr. Davenport says happily.

"This is so cool!" Oliver rejoices.

"I know!" Mr. Davenport says.

"Is Tasha coming too?" Bree asks, hopefully she is. Then Mr. Davenport would have something else to do than just look after them.

"Yes! Isn't that just great!" He says, the grin on his face never leaving. Bree also grins. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

* * *

The next they they headed towards Hawaii. They used Mr. Davenport's private jet to get there, how else. The ride there was rather long, considering that Kaz was whining the whole time, asking how long they still had to be on that plane.

"Oliver! Look what I found!" Kaz says excitedly and lifts up two flower printed caps on his hands, the other one being red and the other one blue, both saying 'Hawaii' on the front.

"Sweet!" Oliver says equally as excited and takes the red one from Kaz's hand, putting it on his head.

"Now we blend in!" Kaz says with a huge smile, wearing the blue one himself.

"You wish" Skylar sneers at them and Oliver gives her a look.

"Skylar look!" Bree says happily as she also arrives, not long after Kaz had came. She puts on Skylar's neck an orange Hawaiian lei while she wears a pink one.

"What's this?" Skylar says skeptically and studies the thing on her neck.

"It's a lei" Bree says happily and stands next to Kaz.

They had stayed behind while others headed inside, wanting to be alone for a moment and then they saw the gift shop across the road and couldn't resist.

"A what?" Skylar asks, still confused. Bree doesn't have time to explain to her what it was as Mr. Davenport came back from the reception with Chase and Emma, holding card keys in his hands.

"Here's the keys to your rooms, Bree, Skylar and Emma will share one room, same as Kaz and Oliver, while Chase, Adam and Leo will have one room to them" He explains and hands each one a key, except the ones that haven't arrived yet.

"When will they come anyway?" Bree asks, referring to his brothers and Tasha.

"They should be here any second now" Mr. Davenport says and grins after that.

"Right on cue!" He says and Bree turns around, just to see them walk towards them.

"Adam!" She shouts excitedly and runs to her brother's arms, not using her bionics.

"Hey Bree!" Adam says happily and hugs his little sister, who he had missed dearly.

"I'm so happy to see you" She says and closes her eyes for a moment. Adam had always been her rock and not having him around wasn't the ideal situation, even if Chase was there, it wasn't the same thing.

"Umm.. I don't get a hug?!" Leo exclaims and Bree let go of Adam, chuckling at Leo.

"Of course you get a hug, come here Mister Tiny McLittlestein" she says and pulls him into a hug.

"Thanks Handsy" He says and puts his arms around the now much shorter girl he liked to call his sister.

"Hey man!" Adam says to Chase and they share a 'man hug' if that's even a real thing.

"Hi buddy" Chase greets back.

Chase then greets Leo and then Tasha. Then the trio greets the rest of Chase's and Bree's team, and of course Mr. Davenport and Emma.

"Okay, now go settle in and then you can do whatever you want. Let's all gather together at dinner, say 5pm?" He asks, although everybody knows it's not really a question. They nod in approval before all heading towards the elevators.

The hotel where they are staying is huge and modern, surely it's also expensive, but what else except from Mr. Davenport? Nothing.

"So Adam, Leo, how the academy is holding up?" Chase asks, while sharing a lift with Adam, Leo and Emma.

"It's surprisingly good considering that Adam is one of the teachers" Leo says and Adam nods in agreement.

"He's right" He says but then he understands what his brother meant.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" He protests while the others laugh at him, typical Adam.

"I've missed making fun of Adam" Chase says. Adam gives him annoyed look, although he's not really mad. He's just glad he gets to see Chase, and Bree.

"So.." Adam says after a while, looking at Emma, who immediately blushes slightly as Adam's eyes turn to her.

"You must be the one who's making Chase go all crazy in love" He comments.

"Adam!" Chase shouts, embarrassed.

"I must be" Emma chuckles and takes Chase's hand in hers, making him relax.

"Aww, young love" Adam says.

* * *

"This is huge!" Bree says in awe and wonders around their room, taking in the breathtaking view. _This has to be a dream_. She thinks and pinches herself, making her see that it's not a dream.

"I feel like I'm on cloud nine!" Skylar says and falls on her back in one of the three beds.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know that expression" Bree says impressed.

"What expression? I mean literally on cloud nine, on my planet that's a 'hang-out' place if you could say and there's these couches that are as soft as clouds, much like this bed" She explains.

"Oh" Bree says, also falling down on one of the beds.

"Here it just means that you're extremely happy about something" She continues.

"That's weird" Skylar comments.

"Hey!" They hear Emma's voice greet them and a small gasp follows that.

"Impressive huh?" Bree says and lifts her upper body, resting on her elbows.

"Yeah, I have never seen anything like this" She says and heads to the last bed, setting her things down next to it.

"This is unfair, you have better view than us!" Oliver's voice comes near Bree and she jumps a little, not realizing he had came there. Well, she had closed her eyes for a minute.

"You wouldn't watch it if you had it, you would just watch that huge TV you have" Skylar says, referring to the TV they had seen in boys' room when they took a peek before going to their own room.

"Yeah, you're probably right since Kaz is already watching it" He says and sits down next to Skylar on her bed.

"I'm going to go with Chase, I see you guys later" Emma says as she's heading back to the door already, in order to go with her boyfriend.

"Okay, see you!" Bree says before she disappears.

"I guess I go check on Kaz since I'm guessing you love birds want to be alone for a minute" Bree says with over acted sigh before standing up from her bed.

"Thanks Bree, let's head to the pool in five?" Skylar asks.

"Yeah yeah" Bree shakes her hand while walking away, closing the door behind her. She has to take only a few steps and she's already in Kaz's and Oliver's room, since it's across from theirs. She closes the door, that Oliver had left open.

"I heard here's a handsome guy I should check out!" Bree says as she walks towards her secret 'boyfriend', whom she finds sitting on the couch, indeed watching the TV.

"Bree!" He says with surprise and glances over her shoulder, making sure no one else is around.

"Where's Oliver?" He asks and Bree takes a seat next to him.

"He wanted to be alone with Skylar for a minute" She says with a grin on her lips.

"Oh really?" Kaz asks, lifting his eyebrow.

"Really" Bree confirms and leans closer to him.

"That's good" Kaz says before pulling Bree to him and crashing their lips together. He had been waiting for this the whole day. Not being able to touch Bree when he wanted was driving him nuts.

Bree buries her hands into Kaz's already messy hair. Kaz settles his hands on her waist and pulls her even closer to him, making them fall back on the couch. Bree feels Kaz's tongue against her lower lip and she gladly gives him entrance by parting her lips. The battle of their tongues start, both of them trying to dominate the situation. A low moan escapes deep from Kaz's throat and it's enough to make Bree even more light headed than she already is and lose their 'battle'.

Everything around them fades away as they're just concentrating on one another. Kaz feels his skin burn under Bree's touch and he loves the feeling. He suddenly hopes there would be less fabric between them so he could feel the burning sensation all over his body. Bree on the other hand feels shivers run down her spine when Kaz's hand move up and down her back.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever" Kaz says when they pull apart, trying to catch a breath.

"I know" Bree agrees and gives him another peck on his lips before settling herself against his chest, feeling his breathing settling down. Kaz strokes her hair with his other hand.

"I could stay here forever" Bree mumbles against his chest and closes her eyes for a brief moment.

Just being near Kaz is making her heart beat fast in her chest and she knows he's going to be the end of her someday.

"But you can't, Oliver could walk in any minute" Kaz says with a slight frown. He doesn't want to move either. It feels good to have Bree against his body.

"I know" Bree groans and lifts herself up, but not before kissing him.

"I'm gonna go bust the two love birds, are you coming?" She asks with a devilish grin on her lips.

"You bet I am!" Kaz says and hurries from the couch. He likes the way Bree thinks, they are on the same level on things like this.

"You know, we would be really badass team" Kaz says.

"We already _are_ " She answers and gives him a smile that's just meant for him. Kaz returns the smile and kisses her secret 'girlfriend' once more.

* * *

 **There it is! I'm not sure if I like the chapter or not, but here it is anyway. Oh and check out my new Braz video, and oh if you want to follow my stupid things on twitter you can find me with u_under_cover, after all these years I made a new account there and now I'm not sure what to do with it. Oh well.**


End file.
